Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein is a disposable padded tape for use as protective padding. Methods of making and using the disposable tape to protect against injury are likewise described.
Description of the Related Technology
Protective wear is used as a barrier to absorb and dissipate energy that has the potential to cause injury to an individual. Protective wear is utilized, for example, in a range of sporting and leisure activities and within the building trade. Conventional protective wear may form an integral part of an item of clothing, for example a shoulder pad, or may be provided separately, for example a shin pad. Such arrangements are not versatile, as they are structured to protect a specific body part. It is therefore often necessary to purchase different protective wear for use in the protection of different parts of the body. Additionally, because conventional protective wear is purchased “off-the shelf”, it is only available in a limited range of sizes or designs, and as such may not provide optimal protection for a specific user's body-part.
There is a need in the art for a more user-friendly protective padding which can be tailored for use on different body parts.